


Eclipse

by Dentss



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Evil Corporations, Far Future, Intersex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentss/pseuds/Dentss
Summary: (Note: Halcyon is heavily based on Handsome Jack)When Iris starts work at Epsilon, he tries to stay low and survive, focused on winning the approval of his coworkers and higher-ups. Little does he know he has already won the attention of the company's chairman, but he is about to be thrust into the forefront of the entire company's view. Looks like he'll be needing new plans.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my one and only boyfriend Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+one+and+only+boyfriend+Alex).



January the thirty-first comes by faster than anyone in Epsilon expected. The first month of the year has never sped by so quickly for them, but the new year had launched them into a seemingly lively time for business.

As per usual, a monthly review is called. Each of the corporation’s chief officers are seated around a long table, papers in front of them detailing everything they need to mention. There’s an exception: the chairman and CEO of Epsilon. He sits back in the largest chair at the table, elbows on the wood. At first, he’d look like any other officer there, but when you compare his confident disposition to the nervous slouches of everyone around him, his role becomes undisputed as the ruler.

The room is completely silent for at least ten minutes before the chairman groans in frustration. “C’mon, we’ve done this a _million_ times before. Get on with it.”

It’s not just a suggestion, it’s a command, one that brings the man to the left of their boss – Charlie Murphy – immediately to shuffle his papers and stand. He audibly clears his throat. “Operations have been unobstructed this month – the new burst in business has backed up our log by a month or two, so I will be opening job applications starting tomorrow to get that under control, with the authority of yourself and Mr. Beck of course.”

Mr. Beck, the chief administrative officer, sits back with a hum before nodding his head. “Approved.”

“Brilliant. In that case, I have nothing else to report from operations,” Murphy smiles, clearly relieved to have his part over with, and even more relieved that the boss’ eyes are no longer on him.

The financial officer comes next to deliver an overview of all transactions and puts forth some suggestions of her own, most of which to be dealt with by the CAO and the odd few to be dealt with by the boss himself. The meeting goes by as usual, and each officer delivers their information without issue. There have been no problems, which definitely shortens the meeting considerably.

Once everyone has spoken and once the discussion time is over, the chairman activates his ECHO eye and projects a list of names, each with additional information beside them. He reads through them all, uninterested, until he comes across a certain man with particularly messy hair. He pauses for a moment, looking curiously at the man’s strange eyes – both sectoral and heterochromatic – and surveying the glint in his gaze. “Iris White. Exceptionally skilled in technological fields, particularly to do with hacking. History is pretty clean and his interview was fine… I think he might be a keeper, nerd.”

The chief technology officer reddens in embarrassment but he only nods in response, eyes cast down at the table.

They finish the list soon enough, but the CEO can’t get that particular man out of his mind. Iris White, the new tech employee… and the new obsession.


End file.
